A Royal Workout
by guiltyOrion
Summary: A fun little King x Julia story that involves a challenge! While finishing up his workout, King's arrogance starts to annoy Julia. Making the big mistake of working out barefoot, King finds himself in a vulnerable position, as Julia exploits his one weakness: his ticklish feet. Insanity brought to you by guiltyOrion.


I know that King wears a mask, but for the purpose of this story, pretend that it's capable of expression. In many cut scenes from the Tekken games, it looks like much more than a mask. I'm also aware that he only talks in jaguar growls and grunts, but pretend that he can actually speak English. In Tekken 5, King's story has a cutscene with Julia, where she tries to convince him not to fight Marduk. Many fans thinks this implies that the two have a romance, and it's what I based the story on. There is also an illustration of the story you can see by my DeviantArt profile (which I can't link here for some reason). I have the same username there.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy! =]

**A Royal Workout**

"8... UGH!" Grunted the massive wrestler. With his last once of strength, King placed the barbell onto the bench press stand. Relieved of the weight, the exhausted luchador reached out to grab his trusty towel. His powerful chest and washboard abs dripped with sweat. The 6 foot tall Hercules was nearing the end of his workout. His signature jaguar head and wrestler tights would make any observer believe that he had just come from the ring.

"Nice going there big guy," whistled Julia. King slightly jumped - he had no idea Julia had even come in. "How long were you there?" said King surprised. "Long enough to enjoy the view," said Julia with a wink. She was leaning against the padded wall, wearing her Native American inspired outfit. "Take a picture. It lasts longer," said King as he began toweling off. "Aww, don't be so pouty. Say, do you always workout with your mask and tights? You should be saving them only for nights in the ring."

"These are extra ones. I like to look like I do in the ring when working out," said King, flexing his traps and pecs. "Ooooh, so we've got a show off, do we?" chuckled Julia, as she sat at the edge of the bench press seat. "Well you don't get a body like this overnight, so I do my best to advertise my work," said King in a jokingly arrogant way. He turned to the mirror and started flexing his impressive biceps. "Your advertising definitely works. Mind if I try before I buy?" And with that, Julia reached over and started to squeeze the lucador's biceps. "My, my, we certainly are-" King flinched and let out a squeak. "Huh, you okay?" asked Julia, confused. "Oh yeah, it's nothing. It's just your nails were kind of scratching the inside of my arm... and it kinda tickled." Julia leaned in and began petting the muscular wrestler's head. "Oh you're kidding me. Is Kingy Wingy ticklish?"

He simply ignored the question and got up, not amused by Julia's belittling. But it was true. The hulking brute had an Achilles heel: he was extremely ticklish. It was something he tried to keep to himself. As King walked towards the ab crunch incline, his bare feet making contact with the ground made sounds. Pat, pat, pat. Julia raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it dangerous to be lifting weights barefoot, mister?" King adjusted the ab crunch incline. "Report me." Julia smirked and pulled a chair up next to the workout device.

King was now lying down with his arms folded behind his head. With his feet secured in the ankle padding, he began his incline crunches. "1... 2..." Julia marveled at King's physique. It was clear that proper diet and dedicated workout made the wrestler what he is now. But then Julia noticed something else about King's body: his feet. In stark contrast to the luchador's tan and muscular upper frame, his large feet looked pale and soft. She noticed with each rep his toes would slightly scrunch together and flex. Julia was mesmerized. Then she got an idea. She walked over to the base of the ab incline holding a thick pair of fitness bands. "Mind if I add a little cardio to your workout?" Asked Julia innocently. King lied on his back and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Suddenly he felt his ankles being tied together with the fitness bands. "What's the big idea?" Asked King, struggling slightly. He quickly realized how tight Julia's knot was; he could barely move his legs! "Oh nothing, just keep doing your crunches" said Julia. A confused King continued his routine. "1… 2… 3… Grrrr-Hahahaehehaha" There's no way she was doing what she was doing. She was. King's laughter was the result of Julia running a single finger up and down his right foot's instep. She was tickling him!

"Grrr-hahaha-st-ahaha-ppp-hehahaha!" Suddenly the wrestler's demands were met. Julia had stopped. "Phew, I almost couldn't take it," said King. "Almost? Oh please, you were begging me to stop! And besides who said I was done?" King's eyes widened and his leg muscles flexed. He really was trapped. "Come on Julia, I get the point. I'm ticklish. Can you please untie these knots?" His arrogance was quickly deteriorating.

"But this is so fun. And besides you aren't finished with your workout!" And as if on cue, Julia brought her hands up and began wiggling her fingers in the air. King closed his eyes, his muscles contracted, and he covered his right foot with his left. It was as if he was bracing himself for a painful attack. "Awww, how cute." Julia said with glee. "So you'll consider b-wohahahahaHAHAHA! Grrr-hahahaha!" King was cut off by the sudden assault. Julia's manicured nails lightly raked the bottoms the brute's soles. "I had no idea you're so ticklish. So you're feared in the ring, but you're more ticklish than Elmo. Imagine if they used that to introduce you," said Julia over the wrestler's roaring laughter. "Plehehehehese HAHAHA, I'M BEGGING - HAHA, pwooh. Oh god. T-t-thank you. Please no more." At this point King was both exhausted and embarrassed. And if Armor King found out...

"I've got an idea. You still need to finish your workout, and I'm having way too much fun with these," said Julia as she drew circles with her index finger on King's left foot, causing him to cringe and awkwardly smile. "How about I let you out if you can do 15 crunches without laughing. Sound like a fair deal?" The wrestler had a face of disbelief. "You're kidding right? There's no way I'm gonnaaHAHAHAHA-" Julia was now scratching the base of his toes. "You're right. The challenge isn't fair because you're way too ticklish. Coochie coochie coo." King arched his back on the incline, somehow laughing harder than he was before.

"I got it! I know how we can make this fair." Julia grabbed a feather from her head band. Using the soft end, she slowly stroked it up and down the bottom of King's feet. His right foot scrunched up. His left foot tried to cover the other. He was gritting his teeth and flexing his muscles. It looked as though he was doing an intense "until failure" lifting set. But most importantly, he was quiet. "See? Not so bad after all. Now give me those crunches. Remember to engage your core." King begrudgingly began the set while Julia continued her playful assault. "O-one... T-two.. Threehehe..."

"Hey! Don't think I didn't hear that. Start again!" This annoyed King. "That's not even fair! That wasn't even a complete laughaHAHAHHAHA" Julia had started using her nails again. "Want me to use this instead?" said the tormentor while raking her nails over the wrestler's soles. "NOOHOHOOHO OKAYAHEHEAY" bellowed King between laughter. "Didn't think so. Now, from the top," said Julia, jokingly holding the feather like a conductor's baton. This time she focused her strokes on his toes. "O-one.." This sent excruciating tickling sensations to King's head. "T-two.." But he had to bear it. "T-three..." He could feel the laughs building up, "F-four.." But he had to resist. "F-f-five.." He was stronger than this. "S-s-shihihi-x." Well, at least he tried. "S-sehehehHEHAHAHA!" Julia was now using the stiff end of the feather! "THAHAHAAT'S CHEHEHEATING!" With a smug expression Julia replied, "Nope. Last time I checked the quill is still part of the feather. Guess we're starting from the top." King flopped back on the incline, sweating profusely.

"Alright big guy. Because your feet are so ticklish, I'll add another exception. I'll only use this side." To demonstrate Julia ran the soft end of the feather around his feet, immediately injecting life back into the exhausted wrestler. "I just can't get over this. You can bench twice my weight but are reduced to a little laughing kid from a few swipes of a feather? Coochie, choochie coo." King, with his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head, ignored Julia and began the set. "O-one.." He shut out the world around him. "F-five..." His only focus was the crunches. "T-t-en.." He was going to make it! Not if Julia could help it. Breaking her promise, Julia started using the stiff end again. "Thirt-" King went silent. Stuck in mid crunch, he cracked a smile. He tried to think of anything other than the sensations at the bottom of his feet. Without saying a word, he continued the set. He didn't want to risk laughing while saying the number. When coming up for his fourteenth rep, Julia started sawing the feather in between his toes. King's eyes widened. He twisted his torso. But he didn't laugh. Instead, he gripped the feather with his toes, effectively disarming his tormentor. With a gasp King finished his final rep. "Congrats! But yeah I need that back." Julia started scratching his feet. King roared "HAHAHA I WONAHAHAA" His toes splayed out, and feather dropped to the floor. When it landed, Julia reluctantly stopped. "You know I could do this all day, but you're right you did win."

King was beat. His chest was flushed red. Sweat was dripping off his body. He was taking deep breaths, and his arms hanged lifelessly over his head. "Talk about a royal workout" said Julia as she untied the fitness band. Even with the bands removed, King laid lifeless. He still felt tingling sensations at the base of his soles. "Come on! You finished your workout. Celebrate!" Julia reached down and started tickling under King's bicep. Almost instantly, as if by reflex, King sat up and grabbed her arm. His eyes met hers. Julia was a bit nervous. "You're not upset are you?"

"No." With his other hand he pushed up his mask just enough to reveal his chin and leaned in and kissed Julia. Her face suddenly flushed red. The wrestler got up and walked towards the bench where his towel resided and began toweling off. Julia, with her cheeks still a little red, wrapped her arms around the wrestler's shoulders and said, "So what did we learn today?" King replied, "What? I shouldn't workout barefoot?" Julia laughed and stroked underneath King's chin. "You still need to shower. Mind if I join?" King purred.


End file.
